Skrill
Der Skrill ist ein Drache aus dem "''Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht''"-Universum. Aussehen Normal Er besitzt einen dreieckigen Kopf mit kronenförmig um den Hals angeordneten Stacheln. Seine Augen befinden sich weit vorne an der Schnauze. Er hat ein Paar Flügel und hat keine Vorderbeine aber Hinterbeine und somit den Körperbau eines Wyvern. An den Flügeln besitzt der Skrill außerdem jeweils eine große Klaue. Bekannte Farben sind Dunkellila, Dunkelblau und Dunkelbraun, wobei der Bauch meist hellgrau ist. Auch hell lila und grün gefärbete Exemplare sind bekannt. Selten kommt es auch vor, dass ein Skrill Grau mit gelb glühenden Schwanz, Bauch und Flügelrändern oder weiß ist. Titanflügler Wird ein Skrill zum Titanflügler färbt sich seine Haut schwarz. Außerdem scheint er teilweise hellblau zu leuchten. Fähigkeiten thumb|left|263x263pxDer Drache hat die einzigartige Fähigkeit elektrische Energie speichern zu können und diese zum Speien von Blitzen einzusetzen, mit denen er sich sogar aus drachensicheren Käfigen befreien kann. Er hat zwar ein Maximum von vier Schüssen hintereinander, kann allerdings mehrere Ziele gleichzeitig treffen, was unter den Drachen einzigartig ist. Er kann auch auf Blitzen gleiten, um seine Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen, was ihn fast so schnell wie einen Nachtschatten macht. Jedoch ist er nicht mehr imstande, seine elektrischen Angriffe auszuführen, wenn er von Wasser umgeben ist, was ihn enorm verwundbar macht. Der Skrill kann außerdem wegen seiner ungewöhnlich hohen Körpertemperatur über mehrere Jahrzehnte gefroren im Eis überleben. Er soll auch weißes Feuer speien können. Verhalten Da seine Angriffe hauptsächlich auf Elektrizität basieren, ist er gerne in Gewittern unterwegs. Skrills sind sehr aggressiv und territorial, weshalb sie eine der meist gefürchtetsten Drachenarten sind. Sie galten lange als untrainierbar, doch mit genügend Aufwand und Vorsicht lassen sie sich zähmen. Skrills mögen metallene Gegenstände. So kann man z.B. durch das langsame Bewegen eines Dolches ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen und sie sogar in eine Art Trance versetzen. Skrills fressen Fisch und Fleisch; Schafsfleisch ist aber ihre bevorzugte Nahrung. Sie machen auch jagd auf andere Drachen. Feuerschweife sind eine beleibte Beute bei ihnen. Auf dem Boden bewegt er sich auf zwei Arten: Manchmal nur auf seinen Beinen, manchmal auf allen Vieren, wie ein Pseudowyvern. Bekannte Exemplare thumb|left|280x280px Eingefrorener Skrill / Dagurs Skrill Der eingefrorene Drache wurde von den Drachenreitern nördlich von Berk im Eis entdeckt. Da die Berserker, ein feindlicher Wikingerstamm, versucht haben ihn zu befreien, nahmen sie ihn, weiterhin in einem Eisblock gefangen, mit nach Berk in die Drachenakademie. Dort stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei dem unbekannten Drachen um einen Skrill handelt. thumb|Das Wappen der Berserker|135x135px Währenddessen wird Dagur von der fehlgeschlagenen Mission, den Skrill zu ihm zu bringen, berichtet. Da der Skrill das Wappentier der Berserker ist, will er den Drachen aber unter allen Umständen in seinem Besitz wissen. Er macht sich deshalb mit seinen Wikingern auf nach Berk. Raffnuss, Taffnuss und Rotzbakke befreien den Drachen, in der Zeit in der die anderen Hicks' Vater von der Situation berichten. Unglücklicherweise kann der Skrill so aus der Akademie entkommen und attackiert sofort eine Schafsherde, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Nach längerer Suche können die Drachenreiter den Skrill in einer Gewitterwolke wieder finden, doch auch Dagur ist mittlerweile zur Stelle. Ein Kampf bricht zwischen den Drachenreitern, den Berserkern und dem Skrill aus. Letztendlich fällt der Drache ins Wasser, wo er dann von Alvin und seinem Stamm der Verbannten gefunden wird. Dagur und Alvin treten miteinander in Kontakt und treffen eine Abmachung. Dagur hintergeht aber Alvin und nimmt den Drachen an sich, wodurch ein weiterer Kampf um ihm ausbricht, aus dem der Berserker erfolgreich hervor geht. Es gelingt ihm sogar den Skrill etwas zu kontrollieren. Nun sicher, dass er gegen Hicks und Ohnezahn gewinnen kann, lässt er sich auf ein Duell ein. Doch Hicks gelingt es, Dagur mit einem Trick zu überlisten. Nun wieder frei, greift der wilde Skrill erneut Hicks und seinen Drachen an. Es gelingt ihnen aber, ihn in einem Eisberg zu locken und, da er zu gefährlich ist, ihn ein weiteres Mal einzufrieren. Drei Jahre später kommt der Skrill erneut frei und will sich an Hicks rächen. Auf der Suche nach dem Drachenreiter greift er Berk an. Dort kann der seinen Gegner wiederfinden und beginnt sogleich einen Kampf. Hicks versucht aber den Drachen wieder in den Eisberg zu locken und so einzusperren, doch der Skrill durchschaut den Trick. Um ihn dennoch einfangen zu können, beschließt Hicks den Drachen zu den Drachenjägern zu locken, die ihn schwächen sollen, bevor er ihn wieder zum Eisberg bringt. Doch auch dies gelingt nicht und der Skrill kommt in den Besitz von Dagur und den Drachenjägern und wird in einen Käfig gesperrt. Die Drachenreiter können ihn aber nicht den Drachenjägern überlassen, weshalb sie diese einige Zeit später angreifen, den Skrill befreien und schließlich selbst einfangen können. Wieder zurück am Eisberg wird Hicks klar, dass es falsch ist, den Drachen erneut einzusperren. So beschließt er ihn frei zu lassen. Der Skrill legt aus Dankbarkeit, dass er befreit und nicht wieder eingefroren wurde, seinen Zorn auf die Reiter ab und fliegt davon. thumb|right|Viggo und sein Skrill|280x280px Viggos Skrill Viggo und Hicks, die sich gegen die Drachenflieger verbündeten, suchten diesen Skrill auf, um sich einen Vorteil gegen die Feuerschweife ihrer Gegner zu verschaffen. Mit Hilfe eines metallenen Dolches, konnte Viggo den Skrill beruhigen und zähmen. Viggo schickte den Skrill dann zum Angriff auf eines der Lager ihrer Gegner. Der Skrill wurde aber durch einen Pfeil kampfunfähig gemacht und in eine Höhle gesperrt. Später findet Viggo den Skrill wieder und befreit ihn. Bei der Flucht ließen sie sich jedoch in einen Kampf verwickeln, um Hicks beim entkommen zu helfen. Weder Viggo noch sein Skrill wurden danach wieder gesehen. thumb|Skrill kämpft gegen Drachenjäger|left|280x280px Skrill beim Kampf um den Berserker-Überwilden Unter den vielen Drachen, die auf den Hilferuf des Überwilden reagieren, um ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen, befindet sich auch ein Skrill, der dabei hilft die Jäger und die Flieger zu besiegen. Es ist möglich, dass dieser Skrill Dagurs oder Viggos Skrill ist. Da alle bekannten Skrills jedoch die selbe Färbung haben, ist nicht eindeutig, um welchen der beiden es sich handelt oder ob es ein neues Exemplar ist. Galerie |-|Film und Serie= Skrill 1.png Skrill 2.png Skrill im Eis.jpg|Dagurs Skrill im Eis eingefroren Skrill 4.png Skrill Dragons Buch der Drachen.jpg | Skrill aus dem Kurzfilm Dragons - Buch der Drachen |-|Videospiele= Skrill Ei SoD.png|Skrill-Ei aus School of Dragons Skrill SoD.png|Skrill in School of Dragons Skrill Titanflügler SoD.png|Titanflügler in School of Dragons Skrill Ei AvB.png|Skrill-Ei aus Aufstieg von Berk Skrill AvB.png|Skrill in Aufstieg von Berk Skrill von Dagur.png|Dagurs Skrill aus Aufstieg von Berk Skrill Eisfluch.png|Der blaue Skrill Eisfluch ist für sein "sanftes" Wesen bekannt, da er mit seinen Opfern erst Augenkontakt herstellt, bevor er sie angreift, aus Aufstieg von Berk Skrill Jägerblitz.png|Der ungewöhnlich gefärbte Skrill Jägerblitz ist einer der Drachen von Rotzbakke, aus Aufstieg von Berk Skrill Lavendel-Skrill.png|Der Lavendel-Skrill jagd im Frühling indem er Beute durch einen Lavendelgeruch anlockt und dann aus dem Hinterhalt angreift; aus Aufstieg von Berk Skrill Funkenherz.png|Funkenherz; aus Aufstieg von Berk Skrill Fryrir.png|Fryrir heult in dunklen Nächten den Mond an. Warum sie dies tut ist jedoch niemandem klar; aus Aufstieg von Berk Skrill Brutal.png|Brutaler Skrill aus Aufstieg von Berk Skrill Kampfdrache.png|Kampfdrache aus Aufstieg von Berk Skrill Titan.png|Titanflügler aus Aufstieg von Berk Skrill Funkenwächter.png|Funkenwächter versteckt sich an nebeligen Tagen in Baumkronen und absorbiert Elektrizität aus niedrigen Wolken, aus Aufstieg von Berk |-|Weitere Bilder= Skrill Buch der Drachen.jpg | Skrill im Buch der Drachen Skrill.png Skrill Theater.png|Skrill in der Theaterversion Skrill Größe.png | Skrill im Vergleich zu einem Menschen Quellen * HTTYD-Wiki: Skrill * HTTYD-Wiki: Frozen Skrill * HTTYD-Webseite: Skrill * DZLG-Webseite: Skrill * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Skrill * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Icebane * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Hunterbolt * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Lavender Skrill * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Sparkheart * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Spark Guard * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Fryrir * Dragons - Buch der Drachen * Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Folge 30: Der Skrill Teil 1 * Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Folge 31: Der Skrill Teil 2 * Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Folge 64: Die Rückkehr des Skrills * Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Folge 113: Das Buch der Rekorde en:Skrill Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Angriffsklasse Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Pseudowyvern Kategorie:Blitzdrachen